1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and in particular, to an imaging apparatus including a plurality of image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an imaging apparatus has only one image sensor. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor 100 includes a plurality of sensing units 101, 102 and 103 arranged in an array, such as mosaic patterns. Each of the sensing units 101, 102 and 103 generates a pixel signal according to light emitted thereon. In this case, the pixel signals of the sensing units 101 are indicated as red pixel signals, the pixel signals of the sensing units 102 are indicated as green pixel signals, and the pixel signals of the sensing units 103 are indicated as blue pixel signals.
A processing module (not as shown in FIG. 1) generates image data according the red, green, and blue signals. However, two adjacent sensing units 101 are separated by the sensing units 102 and 103, for example, and red color information between two adjacent sensing units 101 is lacking. Thus, the processing module needs to compensate for the lack information for each pixel of the image data. The compensation made by the processing module may decrease the image quality of an image data and cause some problems, such as aliasing, on the image data.